SPICE!
by andy-kikyo-love
Summary: basado en la canción de Len spice...len es un chico que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas usandolas solo para darle placer, esto lo hace para reprimir el deseo que tiene asía su hermana gemela, Rin
1. Chapter 1

recuerden Vocaloid no me pertenese por que sini seria rica,,jajajaXD

este es mi primer fic de lenx rin asi que no sean duros

SPICE!!!

Era de madrugada, los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana traspasando las delgadas cortinas, no sabia donde estaba o con quien, me encontraba desubicado. de lo único que era consciente ere que estaba desnudo en una cama, rodé en ella, y me encontré con una larga cabellera verde cayendo suavemente en la almohada, la chica me daba la espalda, recorrí con un dedo su columna al desnudo provocando que ella se estremeciera entre sueños. ya recordaba que hacia allí, había tenido relaciones con miku, cuando me fije en el reloj que había en la mesita de noche marcaba las 2 am. , ya tendría que marcharme. me levante buscando mi ropa de la cual miku me había despojado la noche anterior, la tome del suelo y me vestí, salí sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertarla. cuando por fin salí de la casa me encamine a el departamento donde vivía junto con mi hermana.

O claro quisas no sepas quien soy así que me tendré que presentar. Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, tengo 16 años y ya soy sexualmente activo, a mi corta edad ya tengo una gran lista de chicas con las que me e acostado, pero solo es por mera satisfacción, algunas de mis parejas sexuales están enamoradas de mi, pero yo no puedo ser solo para una persona, bueno no de la que quisiera ser, es un amor prohibido. vivo en un departamento con mi hermana gemela, Rin Kagamine, nuestros padres viajan mucho por culpa de sus trabajos así que vivimos prácticamente solos. mi color favorito es el amarillo, me encanta el plátano, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en "COFFEE MIUSIC" mi trabajo allí es cantar, aveces le pido a alguien que me acompañe, pero otras simplemente canto solo, mi hermana constantemente rechaza mis propuestas de que haga duetos con migo T_T, dice que me quedan mejor cuando los hago con miku, eso deberás lastima. no sabe que mis intenciones son con ella, tal vez sea un amor prohibido pero no imposible. rayos me han entrado ganas de ir al baño. (salgo corriendo por las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de nuestro depto. abro apresuradamente y se me caen las llaves. cuando las recojo me dan mas ganas, entro corriendo y choco con la mesita del pasillo tirando todo lo que había en ella, las cosas al caer hacen un ruido ensordecedor.)

-¿quien esta allí?- habla una voz femenina desde el final del pasillo. con la poca luz que alcansaba a llegar desde la ventana de la sala, pude reconoser la figura de mi hermana. ella se acerco calculadoramente a mi cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca alcanzo a notar que tiene un bat en la mano derecha.- PERVERTIDO!!!.- dijo dando un grito. veo como pone el bat en lo alto.

-que demonios...- un gran golpe me saca volando, haciéndome caer al suelo sobre las cosas que ya había tirado. acerca su mano desocupada al interuptor y lo enciende.

-por dios Len, ¿que haces llegando a esta hora?. hay no, lo siento ¿estas bien?.- se arrodillo junto a mi soltando el bat.

-no te preocupes. solo fue un golpesito- trataba de tranquilizarla pero no parecí tener éxito pues sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos.- no llores estoy bien, dije incorporándome de un salto, pero una punzada de dolor me inundo, sentía como si me hubiera roto las costilla. tan rápido como esa punzada llego la sonrisa de mi cara fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor.

-lo siento. - unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a desender por sus mejillas.

-no tranquila, seguro se me pasara rápido, tal vez solo baste una pequeña siesta.- o eso esperaba. me dolía estar parado, no sabia si podría caminar a mi cuarto sin quejarme. se paro y tomo mi brazo pasándolo alrededor de su hombro para que pudiera recargarme en ella, en ese momento le agradecía infinitamente. llegamos a mi habitación y me dejo sobre la cama.

-¿ puedes moverte?me refiero a que si puedes cambiarte solo. - al llegar a mi idea de Rin ayudándome a cambiar me hizo enrojecer. realmente quería que me ayudara solo para estar cerca de ella pero seguro que seria incomodo para ella. así que con un infinito pesar asentí con la cabeza.- entonces te dejo para que descanses, buenas noches.

Me cambie apresuradamente por que aun tenia ganas de ir al baño, cuando estuve con la pijama puesta me pare con mucho esfuerzo de la cama y me dirigí al baño. al fin me pude liberar, ahora valía la pena que me hallan dado con un bat. con la luz del baño decidí inspeccionar que no tuviera ninguna herida, levante la camiseta de algodón blanca que usaba para dormir y pude ver algo, tenia una parte de las costillas de un color morado azulado, rojizo, y verdoso, tenia un enorme moretón que seguro podía abarcar 4 costillas. rebusque en las puertas que avía bajo el lavabo y encontré una medicina para el dolor, como no había agua y no planeaba caminar mas de la cuenta, me trague la pastilla en seco, me raspo la garganta y un sabor amargo me asqueo. espere sentado en el escusado (solo sentado, sin hacer del baño ni nada ^-^) para que la pastilla hiciera efecto, solo esperaba para ver si tendría que tomar otra, el dolor poco a poco se fue yendo hasta que ya no quedo mas. me fui de regreso a mi cuarto, me meti a la cama viendo al techo, poco a poco me fui sumiendo en un sueño profundo, asta quedar inconsciente.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

jaja,,espero les alla gustado, por que ami si, no es por que lo aya escrito yo he,,XD

recuerden este fic esta basado en la cancion

de Len de Spice, veanse el video para entender mejor...

no olviden dejar reviews...grax


	2. ENCUENTRO CASUAL

Recuerden vocloid no me pertenece T_T

Glosario:

san: Es el sufijo universal de respeto, equivalente a "señor/a/ita". Puede ir detrás del nombre, para un trato más familiar, o del apellido, lo que es más formal.

-sama: Mucho más formal e infrecuente que -san. Lo emplean en el comercio para referirse a los clientes. Al escribir a alguien, siempre hay que añadir -sama al nombre del destinatario de la cartaa, paquete, etc.

-kun: Este se usa para varones. Entre amigos por ejemplo. También puede ser usado por las chicas cuando se dirigen a un amigo suyo.

-sensei: Este creo que ya todo mundo lo sabe, pero para los que no, se usa para los profesores o maestros.

-Senpai: se utiliza al dirigirse a compañeros de estudios, artes marciales o cualquier otra actividad que presente niveles, cursos o jerarquías. Se coloca detrás del nombre al igual que los demás sufijos -san, -sama, -chan, -kun, etc. El significado de Senpai es "Guía", por eso designa, al estudiante avanzado, con muchos años de práctica y acumulación de conocimientos y sabiduría. Se podría traducir como "veterano"

-chan: Sufijo cariñoso q se usa para los niños. También se usa para referirse a una chica joven cuando hay confianza. Esta palabra  
no es usada entre adultos a menos que se tenga mucha familiaridad, cariño y afecto , es algo asi como decir "señorita" y se usa sólo en mujeres.  
No se usa con jóvenes, ya q queda como si le estuviésemos tratando como un niño o como una chica.

-onee-chan: hermana.

-onii-chan: hermano.

ENCUENTRO CASUAL

-onii-chan.- se escucho un grito desde afuera de la habitación.- onii-chan. -seguía tratando de dormir.- onii-chan.- este ya era un grito impaciente, tome una de las almohadas que no usaba y me la puse sobre la cabeza para amortiguar el sonido.- onii-chan. -esta vez el sonido se oyo cercano, enojado, y fue acompañado con el asoto de la puerta de mi cuarto. -¿por que no me contestas?

-mmmm..-me queje aun somnoliento. sentí como algo me arrebataba la almohada que tenia en mi cabeza obligándome a caer en cuenta que unos hermosos y enormes ojos color aguamarina me observaban con enojo. - ¿que ocurre?

- que llevo un buen rato hablándote y que no me contestas.

-y ¿cual es el problema?

-que yo me levanto preocupada por ti, te preparo el desalluno y tu nisiquiera eres capas de contestarme siquiera como estas.

-pero no me preguntaste como estaba. ¿me podrias traer el desalluno a la cama?

- ¿como te atreves?. holgazán - levanto la almohada violentamente y comenso a pegarme con ella, una punsada de dolor volvio a presentarse en mis costillas asiendome soltar un gemito de dolor.

-lo siento lo olvide estas bien. no era mi intención golpearte, ¿como te sientes?.- su tono de voz cambio dramáticamente a uno de preocupación, se preocupaba por mi, eso me hacia tan feliz. si no tuviera esa vozesita enfadosa que te repite a cada momento "no es bueno mentir", seguro le diría que me sentía muy mal, y que se quedara con migo asta que me aliviara, pero no le podía hacer eso a mi hermana, ella era la única chica que gosava de tener esa vosecita activa en mi mente, con las demás ya había logrado apagarla, pero tenia que recordarme que Rin no era como todas las demá simplemente era mi chica especial, la unica que podria cambiar mi forma de ser, a la unica ala que le podria susurrar al oido un "te amo" con palabras sinceras.

-no te preocupes estoy bien.- le mostré una de mis sonrisas cariñosas, ella solo se sonrojo para después sonreír de forma correspondida.

-entonces ahora regreso voy por algo para el dolor.- salí del cuarto corriendo dejando la puerta entre abierta. mire por la ventana y me encontré con un sol resplandeciente, ya debería ser tarde, cuando me fije en el reloj de pared marcaba las once y media, ya llevaría unas nueve horas durmiendo sin contar lo que había dormido en casa de miku. por un momento me sentí como un verdadero holgazán tal y como me había recalcado rin unos momentos atrás. me levante y tendí la cama con cierta dificultad, recogí unos discos del suelo, y os acomodo en el escritorio junto a la computadora. aprovechando la ausencia de mi hermana en mi habitación, me quite la camiseta de pijama para poder ver como estaba el golpe en mis costillas. cuando quede con el torso desnudo pude ver como el moretón había cambiado su tonalidad a un morado mas claro. repentinamente se abrió la puerta de un fuerte asoton, traía unas cajita de pastilla en una mano, en la otra un vaso con agua, y en el dobles del codo un calmante muscular (no se como se diga pongamos que un vaporub) le estaba dando la espalda y con jesto despistado la volte a ver.

-lo siento, ¿te estabas cambiando?, creo que mejor regreso cuando estés listo.- sus mejillas estaban de un fuerte color rojizo , y sus labios formaban una sonrisa nerviosa, tal vez se había percatado de que yo ya no era ningún niño, había crecido, ya tenia músculos y hombros mas grandes, ya tenia un cuerpo mas varonil, solo que ella era de las pocas chicas que no lo habían visto aun, pude notar que ella se daba cuenta de todos estos cambios pues su rostro sonrojado me decía todo, para mi era como un libro abierto, era tan fácil leer sus paginas solo con verla a los ojo. pero ella seguía allí sonrojada sin decir nada, me veía detenidamente, y pensar que todo eso lo provoco solo el ver mi espalda al desnudo. me estaba viendo, pero no como a su hermano, mas bien como a un hombre, esto me llenaba de alegría, era lo que había tratado de conseguir, tal vez con esto nuestro amor no seria tan difícil de dar a luz.

-¿sucede algo?.- pregunte fingiendo un tono de inocencia e ingenuidad, solo quería lograr ver aun mas ese color rojo en sus mejillas, cosa que conseguí con éxito.

-no yo solo, es que vine para darte la medicina del dolor, y solo tomala.- sus palabras salieron arrastradas una tras otra, sus nervios no la dejaban hablar con claridad, la había puesto nerviosa. extendió las cosas hacia mi para que las tomara, me voltee dejando frente a ella mi pecho descubierto, su reacción me tomo por sorpresa en lugar de mas rojo en sus mejillas, pronto se palideció y su mirada apenada cambio dramáticamente a una de espanto, casi de horror.- yo te hice eso.- no me había preguntado, eso claramente fue una afirmación. dejo las cosas en el escritorio, para después acercarse a mi puso una mano en mi espalda y la otra la acerco lentamente a mis costillas, con u dedo presiono suavemente, al menos eso creo por que para mi eso fue dolorosamente brusco, solté un gemido de dolor, ella rápido quito la mano de allí aun manteniendo la otra en mi espalda. su piel era delicada y podía sentir su calor corporal al tenerla tan cerca. - ¿por que no me diiste que te hice esto?

-vamos no eres tan fuerte, es solo que en la madrugada me caí de la cama y me golpe con la mesita de noche.- conteste mintiendo. no quería que se sintiera mal por eso, aunque mi escusa fue muy poco convincente, ya que si hubiera caído de la cama me abría pegado en la cabeza y no en las costillas. ella me miro con mirada acusatoria, luego volvió su mirada a el ya no tan enorme moretón. me acerque al escritorio soltándome de ella y tome una de las pastillas que había traído rin.- no te preocupes, vez ya me tome la pastilla seguro que se me quita el dolor.

-vamos a desayunar, para después ir al medico ¿ok?.- su voz sonaba triste, eso me izo sentir culpable, pensar que yo me había ganado la paliza por llegar tan tarde y entrar haciendo un escándalo, pensar que había llegado tarde por tener relaciones con miku, pensar que tenia relaciones con miku para olvidarse de que estaba enamorado de mi hermana gemela.

-esta bien.- tome la camiseta y me la puse devuelta, nos dirigimos a la cocina en silencio cuando llegamos pude ver un gran desayuno. en el lugar donde siempre me sentaba había u enorme licuado de plátano, un plato de frutas con mayoría de plátano, y el plato principal era omelete de champiñones. en su lugar estaba colocada el mismo desayuno a esepcion de la bebida que para ella era jugo de naranja. después de comer me dirigí a arreglar, me bañe y luego me cambie me puse unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca (su traje característico).-ya.- deje a rin que estaba esperandome en la sala ya lista. - no se te olvida nada.- le pregunte antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-no nada.

-¿ocurre algo?

-es solo que, sinto que ya no me tienes la misma confianza de cuando eramos niños, no creas que te acuso de algo, es solo que me siento mas distante.- dijo con voz triste. lo miraba fijo a los ojos veia como se ponian criztalinos, me rompio el corazon escuchar esas palabras salir por su boca, aquella persona a la cual mas amaba y todo este tiempo habia tratado de acercarme, ahora estaba delante de mi apunto de llorara, diciendome que se sentia distante.

-vamos, solo fue un golpe,no te e ocultado mucho, y lo hice para que no te sintieras mal.

-no me refiero a eso.

-hay algo mas?- pregunte consternado.

-se que esto puede ser incomodo para ti.- esta vez no me veia a los ojos, habia agachado la mirada para evitar mis ojos mientras los sullos eran tapados por cabello rubio.- pero es que ultimamente se que no has llegado a dormir, nunca me dices a donde vas o con quien, la primera vez que sucedio me asusate mucho, crei que algo te habia pasado.- las lagrimas comensaron a recorrer sus mejillas. partiendome haun mas el corazon.- despues se hizo mas frecuente hasta combertirse en un casi a diario, trataba de igmorarlo pero ayer decidi esperarte, cuando escuche los ruidos desde el pasillo me asuste mas crellendo que alguien habia entrado a la casa y que tu no estarias alli para ayudarme.- levato sus manos y cubrio su rostro con ellas. a la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo y quisas a la unica, la estaba haciendo sufrir pasando malos momentos, la habia avandonado, por estar con otras chicas que no me importaban ni la mitada de lo que rin.

me acerque a ella y la atraje a mi cuerpo para asi rodearla con los barzos, la abraza furtemente para que sus ecencia quedara marcada en mi y biseversa, deseaba poder estar asi para siempre pero un fuerte dolor me trajo devuelta a la realidad, la acerque mas a mi cuerpo al hacer esto senti como el dolor de la herida comensaba a intensificarse. la separe dulcemente de mi para poder contemplarla mejor, sus lagrimas se habia secado al contacto con mi ropa y en su rostro se marcaba nuevamente un hermosa sonrisa de la cual no tarde en enamorarme, aceque mi cara dulcemente a la de ella sus labios rosados me tentaban, queria besarla, provar sus labios contra los mios, me preguntaba cual seria su sabor, seguro seria uno dulze al cual me volveria adicto. con un inmenso pesar trate de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, sabia que no era el lugar ni el momento para tratar de hacercarme a rin como un hombre. levante un poco mas mi rostro y pose mis labios en su frente dandole un beso puramente fraternal, aunque solo fuera un beso en la frente lo pude disfrutar al maximo, el rose de mis labios con su suave piel, el aroma de su perfume me llegava erizandome la piel, me separe de ella tiernamente y le dedique una de mis mejores sonrias de apoyo que reservava unicamente para ella.

seguimos caminando al consultorio, fue un camino muy largo por lo menos a pie y con un dolor permanente en las costillas. cuando llegamos rin pidio una consulta y la enfermera que estaba atendiendo le contesto amablemente que tenia suerte por que la siguente consulta seria dentro de solo 15 min. me sente en una de las sillitas en la sala de espera junto a rin, en su rostro aun se podia percivir la preocupacion.

-tranquila ya veras que...- dije tratando de almarla pero una voz me interrumpio:

-Rin-chan- hablo una voz vaonil. volte a ver a los lados para identificar de quien provenia la voz, no encontre a nadie, volvi a ver asia enfrente y alli estaba, un muchacho de no mas de 18 años, quisas unos 17, estaba alli enfrente de nosotros, de la nada se habia materialisado, su cabello asulado me deslumbro por un momento, ya lo reconocia, era un chico que estudiava en un grado superior al nuestro (sexto semestre) hinamos a la misma preparatoria, y tambien trabajaba en "COFFEE MIUSIC" lo recordava con cierto rencor, me habian remplasado por el en un evento importante de el lugar, se trataba de Shion Kaito.

-Shion-sempai.- saludo rin.

-mmmm...-iso un ruidito extraño mientras paraba la trompa como puchero.- ya te lo he mencionado muchas vezes, no me hables tan propio, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, somos amigos haci que vamos dime kaito.

-Kaito-kun.- un sonrojo se avecino por sus mejillas.

-haci esta mejor.- repuso mas alegre. si antes no me agradaba ahora menos, le había hablado de -chan a mi hermana, como si fueran algo cercanos, ¿ así seria? por supuesto que no, ella le había respondido con formalidad, pero , después le hablo como si fueran amigos, no lo se pero de algo estaba seguro el le estaba coqueteando a MI Rin. un rojo de enojo pinto mi cara, lo pude notar por que sentía que mi temperatura corporal subí hasta las mejillas, de pronto dos pares de ojos me observaban detenidamente, ambos azules aunque unos mas bellos que otros, los de rin. ¿Tan obvios eran mis celos? rin solo me sonrió pero kaito simplemente al notar la sonrisa que me dedicaban me vio con ojos fulminantes, haciéndome enojar aun mas, cerré las manos formando puños, quería golpearlo lo suficiente mente fuerte como para mandarlo volando lejos de rin, respire ondo tratando de relajarme, deshice los puños de mis manos, "no quiero mostrarme violento ante rin" pensé para mis adentros, ella no se había percatado de la forma en como me miraba kaito, así que si le soltaba un golpe, creería que le pegaba solo por que si. el sonrojo de mis mejillas se fue desvaneciendo.

-y ¿Que haces en el medico?- pregunto nuevamente ignorandome, rin volteo a verlo.

-vengo acompañando a onii-chan. es solo que pues...- en sus ojos otraves se reflejo la trstesa heci que decidi interrumpirla, para que no recordara que ella me habia pegado con un bat.

-yo tropecé por las escaleras.- dije interrumpiendo los siguiente que hiba a decir onee-chan.

-jaja, andarse callendo por las escaleras no es muy sensato ¿sabes?- a hora si tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no agarrarlo allí misma a golpes, nuevamente sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba.

-¿que quieres decir?.- mi voz salio mas desafiante de lo que pretendía.

-ya pueden pasar a su consulta señor kagamine-sama .- la enfermera permanecía con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, me pare del asiento y rin a mi lado izo lo mismo.

-¿quieres que entre contigo o prefieres que me quede a esperar afuera?- pregunto Rin.

-pues como tu...

-¿por que no vamos a la heladería que acaban de abrir?.-pregunto kaito interrumpiedndome.

-pes no se tu que dices onii-chan.

-pues yo me puedo quedar aquí, no es necesario que te quedes.- "claro que quiero que te quedes con migo en lugar de este infeliz" pensé muy molesto, no la hiba a obligar a que se quedara conmigo aburriéndose, quería que estuviera conmigo, pero no era necesario en este momento.

-gracios.- con sus labios formo una sonrisa, se despido agitando la mano por los aires. vi como se alejaban y alcanse a escuchar que rin le preguntaba algo:- y ¿tu por que viniste al medico?

-es que anoche comí mucho helado y me provoco dolor de cabeza.- rin comenso a reír felizmente.

camine hasta el consultorio para mi cita. cuando esta hubo fianlisado pasa por las medicinas en la farmacia del consultorio, solo me habían recetado unas pastillas para el dolor, y un desinflamatorio. Cuando salí por la puerta pude ver por primera ves detenidamente a la enfermera, era un chica hermosa de una cabellera blanca platina, tendría unos 17 o 18 años de edad, sus ojos color carmesí se posaron en los míos, provocando en ella un ligero sonrojo. tiene un buen cuerpo su uniforme de enfermera se marcaba en su figura, me acerque a ella.

-hola ¿Cual es tu nombre primor?.- dije en tono coqueto, el que solia usar para atraer a mi presa.

-he...Haku.- contesto nerviosamete.

-Haku que hermoso nombre tan propio para una chica hermosa, mi nombre es Len.- me acerque mas a ella, y con un dedo levante su barbilla para poder ver mejor su rostro, me acerque mas a ella y nuestros labios comesaron a rosarse, después de eso la bese, entre abrí la boca para explorar la suya con mi lengua, ella me correspondió. salimos del lugar y fuimos a su departamento, la acoste suavemente en la cama y le desabotone la blusa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

espero les allá gustado, por que a mi si no es por que lo alla escrito yo ee...

lo ise mas largo es que el cap pasado lo ise corto por que era la primera vez que veia el video y con este fic

estoii escribiendo sobre la marcha ose que no tengo planeado ninguna histori hasta que me pongo a escribir..

recuerden dejen reviews. XD

Chao ling-ying:

respuesetsatas. ¿va a aver celos?

por supuesto desde este cap empiesan.

¿va a ever lemon?

no creo hacer eso tal vez solo lime, es que estoii muy peque como para escribir eso ^-^

lenale rose:

si rin tiene mucha fuerza, en los videos de sus canciones cuando le pea a len este siempre sale volando

como en el video de worl is mine pero el de Len.

bueno grax por leerme y recuerden reviews.


	3. SOY UN IDIOTA

**_Recuerden vocaloid no me pertenese, por que si me perteneciera en lugar de escribir un fic aria un manga y un anime T-*_**

SOY UN IDIOTA

No habia dormido, todavia era de dia, seria por eso de las 4 de la tarde, pero si me encontraba en una casa desconocida, de ¿cual era su nombre?, o si claro Haku, lo único que sabia de ella era que era enfermera. ella se estava ballando, me pare retirando la savana blanca que era lo unico que cubria mi desnudes, la tome y la enrede en mi cintura, tenie hambre, hici que me dirigi a la cocina en busca de algo que ingerir, me acerque al refrigerador blanco que estaba en la contra esquina, no pude evitar hechar un vistaso al pequeño departamento, estaba hecho un chiquero, habia papeles regados por todos lados, una caja de pittzza, la entre abri para ver si aun quedaria un rebanada, pero cuando me fije habia un pedao, pero este se veia duro y en mal estado, esa imagen me trajo nauses y ma tuve que controlar para no vomitar. me acerque nuevamnete al refrijerador y lo abri, hubo una, no mas bien varias cosas que me imprecionaron, no habia comida, nada, pero eso no fue lo imprecionante, sino que en el solo habia botellas de cerveza, y no no estaba viendo doble, ni triple, ni cuatruple, me talle los ojos para creer lo que veia, el el refrijerador solo habia mas de cuatro decenas de cerveza en botella de cristal, avente la puerta para que cerrara bien, revise en el conjelador y habia sake conjelado, es decir "SAKE CONGELADO", ya euforico revise la alacena, abri las puertillas y ya no o podia creer lo unico que encontre fueron mas bebidas alcohólicas, tenia vodca, brandi, ron, mas cerveza, vino, vino blanco, tinto, tequila, estaba atonito, me aleje de alli sin siquiera cerrar las puertillas. entre nuevamente a la habitacion en busca de mi ropa para darme a la fuga sin que se diera cuenta, cuando entre pude escuchar una voz proveniente del baño, la voz era amortiguada levemete por el ruido que hacia el agua al caer.

-!Yo quiero ser la única princesa que tu vas a amar!- cantaba una voz femenina, o eso se suponía que era por que esa horrible voz no era humana, los tonos en su canción eran desafinados a mas no poder, tuve que esforzarme para no agarrarme a carcajadas, ahora sabia mas cosas de la chica, era enfermera, una ebria, y por lo visto tenia una horrible voz, y claro a esta lista se le añadió otra cosa, también era "Pedofila", no pude evitar ver una de sus licencias después de que encontré mi ropa, tenia 24 años, yo creí que tenia unos 17 o 18, pero no, aun así acepto tener relaciones con un chico de 16 años.- !sin duda debes saber de corazón como deveser!.- continuo con su atros canción, me cambie rápido y salí a la huida. ya a salvo lejos de ese canto mata gatos, pude tranquilizarme y me puse los audífonos (claro el es todo un músico así que debe tener su propio ipod para escuchar música y llevarlo con sigo a todos lados.) escogí una canción y me puse a escucharla, a diferencia del canto mata todo lo que hay en mi camino, esta voz era femenina, simplemente hermosa, era una canción que habíamos compuesto mi querida amada y hermana Rin y yo, era "Gekokujou", la habíamos compuesto hace mucho, cuando solo teníamos 14 años, nuestra primera canción, pero claro solo prestaba atención a la parte en que cantaba ella, su voz era melodiosa, me encantaba.

escuche muchas canciones de dueto y solista, claro que en todas las canciones escuchaba a Rin, recordé cundo de pequeños la molestaba con cu nombre con el sonido del timbre (jeje..XD rin rin, no se me ocurrió nada) no se por que motivo recordé que hace muchísimo tiempo que no hivamos a la playa. fui cociente ya enfrente de la puerta del departamento donde seguro si encontraría algo de comer, tome las llaves que solía colgarme en el cuello con una cadena de metal, pero que esta vez por la risa de huir del lugar había metido en el bolsillo de mi pantalón (ja basado en mi, yo me cuelgo las llaves en una cadena y me lo pongo en el cuello), las coloque en la cerradura y la hice girar dejando la puerta sin seguro la abri.

-ye llegue.- dije anunciando mi llegada.

-...-no contesto nadie, el lugar permanecía en silencio, cerré la puerta tras de mi y camine al cuarto de rin, toque la puerta pero nadie respondió así que la abrí entrando a la habitación, esta permanecía impecable era iluminada por el atardecer rojizo que se formaba en el cielo. no había nadie, busque en el baño, cocina, sala, pero nada espesaba a preocuparme. Rin solía decirme cuando salndria para no preocuparme, pero esta bes no, me preguntaba si seria una forma para desquitare "una cucharada de tu propio chocolate" pensé. (para los que no entiendan es algo así como vengarze o devolver lo malo de la misma forma me explico?) despues recorde:

**_ Flash Back_**

-¿por que no vamos a la heladería que acaban de abrir?.-pregunto kaito interrumpiedndome.

-pes no se tu que dices onii-chan.

-pues yo me puedo quedar aquí, no es necesario que te quedes.- "claro que quiero que te quedes con migo en lugar de este infeliz" pensé muy molesto, no la hiba a obligar a que se quedara conmigo aburriéndose, quería que estuviera conmigo, pero no era necesario en este momento.

-gracias.- con sus labios formo una sonrisa, se despido agitando la mano por los aires..

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-IDIOTA!!- me dije a mi mismo mientras me taloneaba del cabello deshaciendo la coleta que siempre traía, mi cabello quedo suelto y continué alborotan dolo aun mas en señal de frustración.- Como pudiste dejarla ir con ese Pendejo?.- me preguntaba aun mas frustrado. - jaja.-reí. -pero que persona tan rara soy, mira que andar hablando solo no es normal. me dirigí a la cosina tome un platano y lo comi, no me satisfacio haci que tome una sopa instantánea de la alacena la prepare para despues deborarla.

**10 pm:**

estaba sentado en el sillón esperando a la llegada de Rin, afuera estaba obscuro, empezaba a hacer frió, y no podía dejar de pensar que Rin no llevaba un sweter, no recordaba lo que llevava puesto pero si que no tenia puesto un sweter, me estab empesando a enojar pero ahora no solo con migo mismo, sino con el grandisimo idiota de Kaito, como se le ocurria no traer a MI hermana temprano a casa y mas con el frio que hacia lo mas probable era que pescara un resfriado, "IDIOTA" grite para mis adentros pero por que estaba tan enojado, por que sentia este gran odio a Kaito, acaso estaba celoso o lo consideraba una amenaza, por supuesto que no ese nunca seria competencia para mi "Rin me ama solo que no es capas de admitirlo por que somos hermanos" me repeti una y otraves hasta que le di crédito a mis palabras.

**_11 pm:_**

Esto tenia un limite ya llevaba toda la noche esperando y aun no llegaba, espesaba a asustarme demasiado, en la tv. ya no había ni una programación que valiera la pena así que la apague. el aburrimiento llego con compañía la cual era un sueño de los mil demonios por no hacer nada y con su amiga la envidia, lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo kaito y rin lo deseaba, sobre todo si era en compañía de Rin.

_**12 pm:**_

Me dirigí muy nervioso a la nevera y saque de ella un helado napolitano al cual le añadí plátano picado, me lo comí directamente del bote, era un gran bote, comer tanto helado me provoco que me diera frió así que fui por una cobija para luego seguir sentado en el sillón, pero ahora con un helado en mano y una cobija sobre mi. La preocupación me inundo, ya eran las 12 Rin nunca llegaba tarde, no le gustaba estar fuera en la noche, si acaso esta noche perdía la virginidad NO, un hilo de pensamientos me embargo, sollozos de preocupación salir de mi pecho, trate de alejar estos pensamientos agitando la cabeza descontroladamente hasta que me lastime el cuello, no había funcionado, solo me había lastimado y provocado que aumentaran los malos pensamiento, pero después de un rato fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la perilla al abrirse.

-llegue!- dijo mi hermana con una voz risueña, lo que me izo enojar, por que me enojaba, solo por que parecía habérsela pasado bien. Tan egoísta podía llegar a ser?. el darme cuenta no pudo evitar que siguiera enojado.

-¿Por que llegas a esta hora?- pregunto bruscamente y con un semblante serio.

-¿como te fue en el doctor?- pregunto aun sonriente.

-no contestaste mi pregunta.

-es que, kaito me invito a la fiesta de Dell.

-¿y quien es ese?- pregunte hostilmente.

-es un amigo de kaito.- respondio como si la respuesta fuera ovia, y la pregunta hubiera sido simplemente estupida.

-¿Sigues siendo virgen? - pregunte de golpe.

-¿Que?- sus mejillas se incendiaron como llamas y su mirada se puso nerviosa.-¿De que demonios estas hablando?.- desbio su mirada.

-Dime la verdad.- exigí saber casi gritando.- no fueron a ninguna fiesta.- afirme.- ¿que es lo que hiciste con ese idiota?

-Kaito no es ningún Idiota, y no soy ninguna cualquiera, es la primera vez que llego tarde sin..., y que ¿no es lo que tu haces siempre?.-dijo tambien alzando la voz.

- a entonces lo hisite por eso. para vengarte

-ese no es el punto.

-entoces cual?

-Con tigo es imposible hablar.

-Claro, entonces si te acostaste con ese, nunca creí que fueras de esas chicas, maldita zorra.- esteba que me llevaba la...... me estaba saliendo de mis casillas.

-!TE ODIO!.-grito para concluir, vi como se alejaba para entrara a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con una fuerza suprema ocasionando que un cuadro se callear al suelo, escuche como ponía seguro a la puerta, me acerque a su puerta pero me paralice con la mano extendida para abrir o intentar, pero no pude escuche como comenzaban los sollozos de rin tras la puerta hasta convertirse en llanto descontrolado. De un momento a otro de sentirme enojado, pase a terriblemente culpable, empezaba a agonizar en las duras palabras que le había dicho a mi hermana, había logrado borrar su dulce sonrisa y risa para convertirlos en un llanto desconsolado, quería poder estar junto a ella para abrazarla, pero ahora nos separaba una puerta con candado, que ella misma había puesto para no tener que verme.

-Rin.- llame a la puerta pero nadie me respondió, savia que no quería hablar con migo pero estaba seguro de que aunque no quisiera me tendría que escuchar.- por favor, perdóname.- dije con voz suplicante, estaba poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para no romper a llorar.- no quise decir eso, yo no pienso así, es solo que estaba preocupado.- pude escuchar como era retirad el seguro de la puerta me incorpore de un salto y me acerque a la perilla, con cierto miedo la abrí. al entrar no pude ver nada, la habitación estaba completamente a obscuras, force la vista para ver mejor y sentí como unos rayos de luz de luna entraban por la ventana. fue entonces que la pude ver, sus ojos permanecían humedecidos, unas lagrimas fugases resbalaban por sus mejillas, me acerque a ella y las limpie con la palma de la mano, deje mi mano sosteniendo su rostro, ella solo me vio con unos ojos vacíos, su imagen fue devastadora, la había herido, entonces no pude evitarlo y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, la tome fuertemente en brazos, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro salían una tras otra y sentía como mojaban la ropa de Rin, yo seguía abrazándola pero de pronto sentí que unos frágiles brazos me rodeaban. ahora era ella la que también me abrazaba.

-Len.- pronuncio mi nombre con voz debil.

ooooo...como me doli escribir eso T_T

fue un cap muy tragico no?

lo c, pero es que como les digo escribo sobre la marcha y eso fue lo primero que se me bino.

dejenme aclarar algo... kaito no me cae mal de hecho me agrada y tampoco haku solo que hay que admitir canta horrible y nisiquiera es una vocaloid.

Lenaalee rose:

graxias por seguirle la pista a mi historia,

si ami tambien me hubiera gustado que len le pegara a kaito

pero no frente a rin.

mokonas-nee-chan:

grax por tu cometario, si ter refieres a que en lugar de irse con haku se hubiera ido con tigo

dime como queres que te ponaga para ser su proximo jugete sexual XD, i si no la sig sera luka o meiko noc

bueno, ami tambn me encanta tu fic asi que actualizalo pliss...

gueno grax por leerme y recuerden reviews +_*

les prometo hacer algo mas alegre y graxioso para el proximo cap.

(que envidia me da rin tener de hermano a alguien tan sexy jeje,,,pense por escrito)


	4. VISITA INESPERADA

**RECUERDEN VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE +_***

**Perdon por aver tardado en actualiza pero es que tuve un gran bloqueo que duro semanas,,,y ya lo habia empesado dede uuuuu,,,solo que no podia continuarlo,,,no se me ocurria nada bueno,,,y puess esn compensacion escribi este cap que esta mucho mas largo que los otros,,,y como lo prometi tambn lo ise un poco mas comico,,,solo espero que les guste mi comedia,,,y bueno no les quito mas su valioso tiempo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**VISITA INESPERADA**

ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquel disgusto con Rin, por pura suerte había logrado librarme, me perdono, pero aun así sentía que las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, ya no parecía tenerme la misma confianza ni me mostraba la misma sonrisa fraternal, aveces se mostraba distante, sentía que trataba de evitarme, me destrozaba, por unas semanas deje por un lado mi vida sexual tratando de arreglar las cosas con Rin pero no funciono, así que regrese y ahora podía tener sexo mas de tres veces al día, ya fuera con diferentes mujeres o con la misma, ya no me dignaba a regresar en las noches, pero había veces en las que podía durar todo el día en casa haciendo nada de nada, claro ya era verano, ya tenia reservados mis fines de semana con mis jugetes de distraccion, hiban en secuencias, primero hiba mi favorita Tear era de mis jugetes sexuales favoritos, apesar de haberla encontrado en una tienda de musica, era muy buena en la cama, de las mejores..luego le seguían, meiko, luka, miku, akita, luna creo que pertenece a play boy por que siempre trae unas orejas de conejo, la prima de miku, miku zatsune, apear de ser una maldita ebria y de una voz horrible seguía frecuentándola, solo que ya no en su departamento, había descubierto que el tal Dell era su hermano.

me encontraba en mi cuarto con uno de esos dias donde no se hace absolutamente nada, tenia puesta una sudadera naranja y unos pantalones que estaban apunto de caerse por que me quedaban grandes, había olvidado hacer los que aceres en mi cuarto desde hace mas de un mes así que había comida regada por toda la habitación, caminaba en círculos tratando de no tropezar, mi cabello estaba despeinado y tenia ojeras en los ojos por desvelarme viendo fotos en la computadora, fotos donde estaba con rin, lo se en estos momentos tenia cara de vago. en una mano llevaba una coca-cola, mientras que en la otra tenia un plátano a medio pelar, en el escritorio había palomitas y pretsels regados por todas partes, le di una mordida al plátano y tome un sorbo de la coca. y me puse a cantar:

-yo soy Len y estoy engordando, como un cerdo, por que no me viste a mi.- el ritmo de mi canción era tipo rap, veía hacia la ventana era un día soleado, aun cantaba, un golpe de mi puerta llamo mi atención, era rin, sus ojos se fijaron en mi, no tengo idea si mostraba sorpresa, pena ajena o miedo, lo único que sabia era que me sonroje de vergüenza, me había visto en uno de mis peores momentos.

-Len, yo lo siento creo que debí llamar antes de entrar. -me vía con nerviosismo, para luego desviar su vista, al hacer esto un grito ensordecedor salio de su boca.-haaa!!!! - corrio rapidamente a la silla del escritorio y se subio a ella.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunte asustado por su forma de gritar.

-cu, cu, !CUCARACHA!!!- volvió a gritar, pero esta vez savia el motivo, me asuste y di un grito vergonzoso, de mi salio un grito agudo como el de una niñita asustada, corri al mismo lugar que rin y me suvi a la silla. - no, bajate y matala.

-yo no voy a hacer eso.- apunte bruscamente a la cucaracha que se estaba acercando a una vieja caja de pizza. si había algo a lo que le tenia pavor era a las cucarachas.

-no te muevas a terminaras tirándonos!- renegó. mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos para no caer.

-mmm,,, tengo un plan.- dije tratando de ocultar mi cobardía.- tu te bajas de la silla para distraer a la cucaracha, entonces yo salgo corriendo por la puerta y voy por el veneno de insectos, luego regreso y se lo hecho y muere.

-no,, yo no voy a correr ese riesgo. corres demasiado lento y te aseguro que no sabes donde esta el insecticida, seguro que cuando regreses la cucaracha ya me comió, mejor voy yo.

-pero, no quiero me da miedo.- lloriquee.

-¿que no eres muy hombre?- pregunto cuestionando mi hombria, si algo me desagradaba era eso.

-esta bien.- dije entre un suspiro.

-bueno, entonces, a la una.- empezó a contar.- a las dos.- dio un suspiro largo, me soltó y se acomodo para poder salir corriendo.- y a las tre...- no pudo completar la frase, una de las patas de la silla donde estábamos parados se había roto, y ahora, caíamos, ! CAÍAMOS!! al mismo lugar donde estaba la cucaracha, rin dio un grito aterrado, y yo que de en estado de shook, rin se volvió a aferrar a mi en el momento de nuestra caída, cuando sali de mi estado de shook pude percatarme de que rin estaba sobre mi y mi cara a unos centímetros de donde la cucaracha, estaba apunto de volver a gritar pero una mano ahogo mi grito.

-cállate, no hagas ruido.- se irguió la espalda, quedo con las piernas abiertas a mi, una posiciones muy comprometedora si no estuviéramos tratando de salvar nuestras vidas, quito la mano de mi boca y tomo una revista que había en el suelo, la enrollo y la puso en lo alto.

- esa no, aun no la leo.- mi queja fue interrumpida,cuando me di cuenta la revista se acercaba peligrosamente al insecto con un golpe violento.- NO!!!- entonces la aplasto con mi revista, deje caer la cabeza al suelo.

-listo.- repuso nuevamente con una sonrisa en la boca. trato de incorporarse pero al tratar resbalo cayendo nuevamente sobre mi. nuestros rostros quedaron separados tan solo por unos centimetor, pero antes de eso pude sentir como sus labios tocaban la comisura de los míos. un poco mas a lado y hubiera sido en la boca, ella pudo notar ese toque, ahora su rostro estaba rojo como tomate, "casi beso a mi hermano" imagine que eso era lo que pudiera estar pensando en estos momentos. - lo siento- digo nuevamente irguiendo la espalda, se tapo la boca con ambas manos. se incorporo de un salto.

-no te preocupes, solo era una revista.- deje fingiendo no saber a que se refería.- puedo comprar otra.- me pare del suelo tome la revista, y la tire en el bote que estaba a un lado de ella.

-bueno entonces creo que iré a preparar algo de desayunar.- rió nerviosamente mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

- bueno pues creo que debo poner orden aquí.- me dije a mi mismo mientras veía mi cuarto desordenado. ordene la habitación y me dirigí a bañarme, cuando salí me cambie, me puse una camisa negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla. camine asía la cocina con cierta distracción, aun pensaba en el rose de nuestros labios, con los dulces labios de MI rin, también me preguntaba que si la gente leyera mis pensamientos, como en un libro abierto, pensarían que soy posesivo. ¿lo soy?..(jeje..XD) pero eso es ciertamente imposible ¿no?,,,¿no?,,,¿hay alguien allí?, espesaba a alterarme los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban, pero claro era imposible que alguien leyera mis pensamientos impuros hacia mi hermana, ¿no es cierto?, "jeje, pero que mente tan safada tienes len" mi dije a mi mismo.

-kya!!!- el sonido de la sarten al caer y el grito de mi hermana me atrajo devuelta al mundo real.- me queme, me queme.- repetía alteradamente una y otra vez, empezaba a dar saltitos de dolor por toda la cocina, rodeando la mesa, me acerque a ella, cosa que se me dificulto por que cada vez brincaba mas rápido alrededor de la mesa. cuando por fin la alcance la sujete de los fragiles hombros obligandola a detenerse. me vio con unos ojos llorosos mientras se sostenía la mano en la que se había quemado.

-¿estas bien?- pregunte preocupado.

-hay claro que estoy bien, es mas,estoy de maravilla, solo me queme la mano con aceite caliente, y tu ¿como estas?- me vio con una falsa cara de alegría, pero su tono mas bien era de sarcasmo.- ¿tu que crees idiota? ¿que solo grito y brinco por gusto?.- dijo esta vez mas bruscamente.

-sientate voy por algo para ponerte.- me encamine al baño que era donde teníamos las medicinas, no supe que seria bueno así que tomo una venda y agua oxigenada. cuando regrese a la cocina me senté en la silla a un lado de rin, tome su mano sin decir nada y y limpie la zona que estaba ya enrojecida, para después colocar la venda, tome su mano herida entre las mías y di en ella un beso gentil, cuando volvi la mirada a ella estaba sonrojada, seguramente fuera de si.- listo hime-sama.- dije con voz encantadora.

-he...-paresia no poder articular palabra, yo aun permanencia con una sonrisa coqueta.-¿eres gay?- pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza con cara de incredulidad.

-¿que?.- pregunte atónito. tan rapido como se formulo esa pregunta mis facciones risueñas, fueron remplazadas por una mueca de espanto, horror, desconcierto.

-es que tu, pues siempre haces esas cosas muy aniñadas, y etto yo lo interpreto como si fueras gay.-continuaba con mi cara de perplejidad.- bueno no digo que sea malo, no soy homofobica ni nada de eso.

-¿en serio no te molestaría? ¿ni tantito?-pregunte algo decepcionado, ¿tan poco le interesaba que le daría igual se fuera gay?, ella aceptaba la idea de nunca poder estar con su hermano en una relación mas profunda por que fuera gay.

-entonces si eres.- dijo casi gritando sobresaltadamente mientras se paraba de sus silla para quedar frente a mi.

-no lo soy.-repuse de golpe.

-vamos onii-chan, no tienes por que mentirme, creey que tenias suficiente confianza en mi, si tu quieres no le digo a nadie.- acerco su dedo indice a sus labios en señal de secreto, y guiño un ojo de complicidad.

-Rin mala.- salí corriendo a mi cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta de un azote, me tire a la cama boca abajo.

-lo siento Len, no quise presionarte, tu lo dirás cuando estés seguro. -dijo tratando de solucionar el problema, pero la verdad lo empeoraba aun mas.

-no soy gay!!!- grite bastante fuerte, estaba seguro que lo vecinos pudieron escuchar aquello, mis mejillas se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

-¿enserio?- pregunto incrédula mi hermana mientras abría la puerta.

-mmmm...¿por que no me cree?.- pregunte en un murmullo inaudible a mi mismo.

-gomen, gomen.-repuso al instante ya hincada alado de mi cama viéndome fijo a los ojos.- bueno apresúrate, se nos hace tarde.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa alegre que llegaba hasta los ojos.

-¿tarde para que?- pregunte intrigado.

-para ir al aeropuerto.- contesto algo extrañada.

-al aeropuerto, ¿saldremos de vacaciones?

-he!...no

-entonces.

-no recuerdas, vendran de visita nuestros primos.

-¿Que? ¿por que no me dijiste?- empesava a alterarme.

-si te dije ayer en la noche cuando estabas viendo esa película de comedia romántica.-me vio con ojos divertidos entre burlonamente.

-¿y por que van a venir aqui?.

-creo que rui quiere vernos, y ya sabes que rei hace todo lo que ella pida.

-Y ¿donde se hospedaran?

-en Kagamine´s hause.

-a ok.- dije despistadamente. rin estayo rapidamente en risa, esto me hizo caer en cuanta de sus palabras.- ¿no porque?, ¿no se pueden quedar en otro lugar?, espera ¿por que no me dijiste nada?

yo también vivo aquí.

-ah!!! se me olvido.- dio un largo bostezo.

-.....-no dije nada mas.

**En el aeropuerto:**

**-**mmm... por tu culpa ya no alcanzamos a desayunar.-se quejaba rin mientras presionaba su barriga con las manos.

-¿por mi culpa?.- pregunte con incredulidad.

-si, si limpiaras tu cuarto mas seguido seguro abría alcanzado a preparar el desayuno, pero no, tuve que gastar mi tiempo huyendo de una !cucaracha!.- al mencionar la ultima palabra se estremeció.

-que lindo vestido traes puesto.-dije por primera vez poniendo atención a su bella figura, era un vestido blanco con encaje negro en el borde, ere lo suficientemente corto como para no cubrirle las rodillas y dejar, y tan largo para dejar a la imaginación lo que se encontraba mas arriba, pero por lo menos podía ver las bien torneadas piernas de mi hermana.

-eso piensas, yo creo que esta muy corto.- la rubia observaba detenidamente el borde de su vestido, "tiene el largo perfecto" pensé yo.- espera estas evadiendo el tema.- me veía con mirada acusatoria.-por que normalemente dirias, si esta muy corto, o arias una ecenita de celos fraternales.

-no son fraternales.-susurre para mi mismo, pero hubo algo que me inquieto, ella me había escuchado y me veía fijamente con sus hermosas ojos aguamarina, un sonrojo se avecindan por nuestras mejillas, como lo estaría interpretando ella?, tendría que adelantar mi confesión solo por un estúpido error, no estaba listo, aun no estaba listo para lo que pudiera pasar, que pasaría si ella me rechazaba, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, aun que ¿valía la pena arriesgar mi relación de hermano con ella?, después de u rechazo como la lograría ver a los ojos, seguro la aria sentirse culpable, "no quiero que mis sentimientos sean una carga para rin" "ah!!!".-rin yo...- "aquí vamos len respira, dios estas mas que sonrojado, empieza a hacer calor, estoy sudando que asco, demonios por que con ella es tan difícil, vamos ya se lo has dicho a otras chica""solo que rin no es como las demás, idiota ya te tardaste, seguro que piensa que eres un idiota", una lucha compensaba a formarse dentro de mi.- Rin yo te....

-Rui!!!!- grito la rubia interrumpiéndome, paso corriendo junto a mi rozando mi hombro, yo seguía hay pasmado, incrédulo, me había interrumpido en el momento en que me confesaría, mi orgullo estaba completamente destruido y mi ego por los suelos. voltee a ver al lugar al que rin habia corrido, alli se allavan mis primos. un par de gemelos de cabello negro, igual que su vestimenta, dos pares de ojos color miel estaban ahora fijos en mi, caminaba detrás de mi hermana arrastrando los pies un tanto desanimado.- ¿como han estado?

-bien, solo que a rei se le ha perdido el cargador de su celular, les importaría llevarnos a una tienda de electrónica para comprar uno nuevo.-respondió la chica tímidamente mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su serio acompañante.

-no savia que tenias celular.-me aventure a decir, mas una mirada fría y hostil me izo erizar.

-bueno pues vamos, aun es temprano, tenemos todo el día, vallamos a........-decía rin entusiasta, se acerco al par, he tomo los brazos de cada uno obligandolos a separarse formando una cadena de tres en la que ella quedaba en medio.-ja, no se me ocurre ningún lugar a donde ir, bueno caminando sobre la marcha.- y haci avanzaron los gemelos arrastrados por rin, mientras yo caminaba detras de ellos.

**En un maldito lugar:**

Despues de comprar el maldito cargador nos dirigimos al maldito parque a comer un maldito helado, con el muy maldito de kaito, para mi lamento en la maldita tienda de electrónica nos encontramos con el estúpido de kaito, habiendo sucedido lo que me causo un trauma de por vida, lo pero fue ver como es que rin y kaito habian hecho contacto frente a mis ojos. Claro en este maldito dia se me habia olvidado mencionarme a mimismo que el maldito y rin eran novios recientemente Que envidia, maldito, maldito, maldito, Soy un perdedor. ahora me hallaba sentado en una banca junto a ese maldito peliazul, seguro se lo pintaba que gay, como se puede tener el cabello tan azul, siendo natural, al pensar en esto a mi mente vino la imagen de mi mejor amigo Gakupo, su larga cabellera era morada y savia que era real, lo conocía desde la infancia.

_**flash back**_

-mira que lindo esta Len.-dijo la rubia señalando un pequeño adorno para celular en forma de nota musical. espera vamos a rei los tres juntos, y a petición de mi hermana entramos a una tienda de cachivaches.-creo que lo comprare.

-o podría regalártelo yo, para celebrar una semana de novios, ¿no te parece mejor?.-pregunto una asquerosa voz de hombre afeminado (no yo no pienso así, el también es sexy, solo no le gana a len)detrás nuestro, al voltear a verle me encontré con una cabellera azul que me rozo la nariz, pasando su cabeza alado de mi rostro se encontró con el que yacía alado de mi "el de rin", entonces pude ver como acercaba su boca a los labios de MI rin, las pocas neuronas de mi cerebro que no quedaron en estado pudieron reaccionar, tenia que tramar algo rápido, faltaban unos cuantos mili segundos para que ese uniera sus labios con los de Mi rin en un beso, "vamos piensa", entonces a mi llego una idea que no alcance a procesar, cuando me di cuenta ya la estaba poniendo en practica, me estaba dejando caer hacia atrás obligando a kaito a tropezar, pero hubo algo que mi unineurona no alcanzo a prosezar, ahora yo también caía, y si mis matemáticas no eran malas, los objetos eran atraídos son al centro de la tierra, es decir al suelo, entonces la gravedad tenia una aceleración constante, y esta aceleración es de 9.8 metros sobre segundos al cuadrado o simplificando 10 metros sobre segundos al cuadrado, (eso es física Len), lo que nos da un claro resultado de que si no hacia algo pronto caería sobre kaito, tenia que pensar, gire mi cuerpo en el aire para poder amortiguar mi caída con las manos, pero fue un grave error, durante la caída me encontré con la mirada de el ojiazul, pero luego me fue imposible verle, estaba tumbado en el suelo con el cuerpo completamente sobre kaito y algo sumamente perturbador estaba ocurriendo, yo estaba, estaba, BESANDO AL IMBECIL!, al caer nuestros labios se habían unido, y ahora estaba sobre el con los labios unidos a los de el. (que ecena tan yaoi)

-kya!!!-grito rin horrorizada. tanpronto como me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando me levante ocultándome detrás del delgado cuerpo de rui.-Habías dicho que no eras gay.- me reprocho la rubia.

-solo fue un accidente!-grite apenado para justificarme.

-kaito ¿estas bien?- pregunto rin agachándose junto a el, que seguía tendido en el suelo y con cara de perplejidad.

-etto....Rin un chico me beso.

-no fue un beso, fue un accidente.

-tranquilo amor, mira no es un hombre solo es Len.- esas crueles palabras resonaron en mi cabeza fuertemente.-mira vamos al parque y te comprare todo el helado que quieras si cariño.

-todo el helado.

-si, todo lo que puedas comer.

-Rin eso no termina de compensar el que mi varonilidad sea puesta en duda.

-¿entonces que lo compensa?-pregunto la chica incrédula. no ya savia lo que venia, no, lo que había tratado de evitar y que me ocasiono un trauma de por vida de igual forma sucederia.

-acercate.-dejo el, ella muy obediente se acerco mas, desbie la mirada pero la curiosidad me mato, cuando voltee pude ver como kaito besaba a MI rin. el sonido de la puerta al abrirse desde dentro yamo mi atencion cuando volte, pude ver el rostro de mi primo.

-exivicionistas.-dijo con semblante serio mientras tomaba a rui por el brazo apartandola de mi y la obligo a ocultar su rostro en su pecho. por que tenia que haver pasado todo eso.?

_**fin del flash back**_

**_-_**ya estas mejor?- pregunto rin tiernamente mientras alvorotava la cabellera azul de kaito, hubiera dado todo por que esa pregunta fuese dirijida a mi y que la cabellera que alborotara fuera rubia, la mia.

-creo que con los 12 helados que me comi estoy mejor, solo que ahora me duele la cabeza.

-jeje.-rio encantadoramente mi hermana, se acerco un poco mas a hel y le planto un beso en la frente.- espero que con eso se te quite.- "No" gritaba para mis adentros, rin nunca era tan tierna con nadie, la envidia me comia por dentro.

asi se paso la tarde entre discuciones sovre lo ocurrido y empalagosa miel derramandose sobre mi, rui y rei estaban en su mundo como era costumbre, rin y ese hablaban cursilerias, y yo, yo solo permanecia en silencio. cuando llego la noche y saliamos del restaurante donde habiamos cenado, kaito se ofrecio a llevarnos a casa, ofrecimiento que rin no desperdicio. el camino de regreso a casa fue perturbante, almenos para mi, un silencio incomodo embolvia al asiento trasero del auto, mientras que en el de piloto y copiloto rin y el idiota no paraban de reir por cualquier estupides. sinduda era un mal dia, horrible a decir verdad, el bello momento que pase con rin en la mañana cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, quedo completamente opacado por el esqueroso acontecimiento en el que los labios de kaito y los mios habian dado mas que un roze, se habian unidos, asqueado por el recuerdo baje del auto cuando este se hubo detenido y toma una gran bocanada de aire. tome las maletas rapido de la cajuela y suvi en compañia de mis primos, mientras rin se quedo abaja a despedirse de kaito con un beso que devia ser para mi, solo me quedaba esperar para que esa relacion fracasara, rin tendria que darse cuenta de que sus verdaderos sentimientos a mi. cuando porfin estuvimos reunidos los dos pares de gemelos en la sala veiamos la forma en la que dormiriamos:

-pues lo mas normal seria que rui y yo durmieramos en mi cuarto es decir chicos y chicas por separado.-propuso entuciasta la rubia de ojos aguamarina.

-esto pero.-trato de decir la chica pelinegre mas fue interrumpida:

-y mañana podriamos ir a un parque acuatico.

-si, pero......

-o te apeteseria mas ir de dia de campo?-pregunto la chica rubia.

-estabien pero.....

-o yace, podriamos ir de compras tengo que actualisar mi guardaropa, y tu tienes que comrar algo que no sea negro.

-claro, anque...

-y despues de eso podemos ir a un spa.- seguia desiendo la rubia animosamente sin prestar atencion a lo que rui trataba de decir. rei y yo tansolo veiamos la escena algo divertidos.-hay uno que me an recomendado.

-tango que decir algo..

-a si esta al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda.

-de que estas hablando?.-pregunte confundido.

-pues supongo que quiere ir al baño.- respondio rin viendome fijamente a los ojos, volviendo a ignorar a rui.

-si quisiera ir al baño, ya habria ido, es timida, pero save preguntar direcciones.-dijo rei uniendoce a la conversacion. una venita inchada aparecio en la frente de rui, pero nadie se percato de ello.

-ademas ya conoce la casa, no tendria que pedir direcciones.- agrege.

-mmm...tienes razon.

-!!!CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ,!!,,NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE QUIERO DECIR ALGO?-grito la pelinegre desesperada, unas llamas azules la rodeavan dandole un toque escalofriante, rin y yo intercambiamos miradas de terror, pero cuando vi a rei este mostraba un semblante facinado.-NO PLANEO DORMIR CONTIGO, VOY A.....

-pero si no duermes conmigo entonses dormiras en el sillon, no tenemos habitaciones de guespedes, y la que se supone que es de nuestros padres la combertimos en una vodega.

-rin tal vez deberias callarte.- le susurre pensando en lo que rui seria capas de hacerle, se me habia olvidado que rui tenia el extrño caracter explocivo, primero es una ameble y gentil chica, pero despues cambia a una agrciava, violenta, escalofriante, chica de la cual rei perecia estar facinado.

-QUE TE CALLES!!!-volvió a gritar histérica. el silencio reino en la sala.-Yo dormiré con rei, en tu cuarto.-dijo repentinamente con su típica voz gentil y amable.-¿alguna duda?.-pregunto exajaradamente complaciente. al punto de dar escalofríos.

-es mi imaginación o eso sonó como una amenaza?- me pregunto la rubia en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

-no es tu imaginación, yo también lo sentí.

-entonces buenas noches.- la pelinegra parecía dispuesta a marcharse en compañía de su hermano pero una mano la sostenía de la mueca deteniéndola.

-ocupo sacar mi pijama.-reclamo rin, rui solo la vio con malicia.

-duerme desnuda, solo es tu hermano.-grito rui divertida tomando a rei por el brazo safandose de la rubia que solo pudo sonrojarse ante el comentario. una hemorragia nasal salio de mi nariz y caí asía atrás, la simple idea de la aquella acción era bastante maravillosa coma para ser real. la pelinegra salio corriendo a la habitación y cerrando de un portazo se escucho el un ruido al poner la cerradura.

-eto..-no fui capas de articular palabra.

-solo cállate y vamos a dormir.-dijo a regañadientes, parándose del sofá. me incorpore de un salto y nos encaminamos a mi recamara, que significado tan diferente eran esas palabras cuando estaba con cualquier otra chica que a cuando estaba con rin.(se refiere a la parte de "nos encaminamos a mi habitación" por que si fuera con cualquier otra chica eso significaría un vamos a mi cuarto a foyar, perdón por el lenguaje). ya dentro de la habitacion me tumbe en la cama perezosamente, al notar que rin no se movia me senté y la vi detenidamente, la exprecion en su rostro era mas bien de angustia que de felicidad, como savia que estaba la mía.

-¿te ocurre algo?.-pregunte preocupado ante la falta de reacción.

-es solo que desde pequeños no dormimos juntos y, etto pues, me da vergüenza.-evitaba verme y pude notar como el color de sus mejillas tomaba una tonalidad rojiza. sin decir nada la tome de las muñecas y la acerque a mi cuerpo para poder rodear la con mis brazos (que envidia), podía oler su embriagante perfume, la respire profundamente tratando de memorizar su exquisito aroma, acaricie un poco su cabellera, en todo ese tiempo ella permaneció inmóvil entre mis brazos , la sentía algo tensa así que desaloje el agarre y pude ver su rostro mas sonrojado que antes, se veía hermosa y pronto sentí como un calor recorría mi columna vertebral, hasta llegar a mi, DIOS NO!!!!, por que tan cerca de ella, la aparte de mi con delicadeza y tome una almohada para ocultar el bulto que se había formado en mi pantalón, si ella notaba aquel bulto seguro se pondría mas nerviosa y ya no aceptaría dormir conmigo.

-esto,, tengo que ir al baño.-dije apresurad amente mientras me ponía en pie, remplace la almohada por la pijama, no podía mantenerme recto hacia que tuve que caminar en jorobado hasta la puerta, cuando mi cuerpo quedo detrás de la puerta y solo se podía ver mi cara añadí: - me cambiare en el baño, mientras tu cámbiate aquí.

-pero no tengo pijama.

-ah.-los nervios se acrecentaban dentro de mi.- puedes agarrar algo de mi primer cajón, es ropa que no me queda, tal vez algo te sirva para dormir. sin esperar una respuesta salí casi corriendo dejando que el viento cerrara la puerta de mi dormitorio. cuando por fin estuve en el maldito baño, retire la pijama pude ver como se acrecentaba cada vez mas aquel bulto en mi entrepierna. (bueno mentes pervertidas, ya saben a que me refiero y se imaginaran lo que len tuvo que hacer para deshacerse de aquel bulto, si fue eso, se tuvo que masturbar). cuando por fin hube terminado me camvie por la pijama, y sali del baño, era tan extraño para mi tener que hacer esas cosas, por lo general habia una chica alado que se ocupava de aquel problemita, pero ahora no la habia. cuando abri la puerta a mi cuarto me encontre con una escena encantadora, rin yacia enmedio de mi habitacion semivestida, con una de mis plalleras blancas, la tela lucia casi transparente, mientras que unos shorts acendian lentamente por sus blancas piernas, sin que ella se percatace de mi precencia cerre la puerta aun embelezado, pude notar el negro sujetador de encaje bajo la camiseta blanca que habia escojido para dormir. era un seuño hecho realidad, estava en mi cuarto esperandome para dormir con una de mis plalleras puestas, parte de una de las tantas fantacias sexuales que tenia con mi gemela se habia hecho realidad. toque la puerta para simular que ya la habia abierto.

-adelante.- escuche decir desde dentro de la habitacion. volvi a mover la perilla y abri la puerta dejandome ver nuevamente la hermoza figura de mi hermana, solo que esta vez ya tenia puestos unos shorts y se cubria con una de las almohadas la parte en que la casi transparente camisa dejaba ver su sujetador.

-veo que pudiste encontrar algo.-dije para simular que aun la analisaba de pies a cabeza.

-si, solo que tuve que amarrar el short con una liga, es que me quedava un poco grande.

-o, entonces ya nos dormimos?

-aja.-respondio con las mejillas nuevamente encendidas. con todo mi pesar acerque mi mano al interruptor y la apage, para mi sorpresa aun podia apreciar a mi hermana y se le veia mas hermoza bajo la luz de la luna. me acoste en el lado izquierdo de la cama mientras ella lo hacia en el derecho, podia sentir su calor corporal entre la lijera sabana con la que nos cubriamos, era una noche muy calurosa, pero aparte de eso se agregaba el que mi temperatura comensaba a umentar conforme pasaba el tiempo alli junto a mi hermana compartiendo la misma cama.

-Len.- un llamado con voz timida me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ocurre algo?

-puedo abrazarte?-pregunto entrecortadamente con las mejillas cada ves mas coloradas, yo permaneci en silencio, eso era demaciado para ser real.- bueno si no quieres estabien.- agrego con voz deciluciobnada por mi falta de reaccion.

-no es eso es solo que me tomo por sorpresa.- poco a poco senti como mi gemela se acercaba a mi cuerpo hasta que solo estuvimos separados por la tela de nuestras ropas, la rode con los brazos y ella izo lo mismo pasando los brazos por mi cintura.

-rin.

-si.- respondio ella a mi llamado.

-tu no me concideras como un hombre?, me refiero a lo que paso en la tarde, dijiste que no era un hombre que era solo yo.-la duda me comia pordentro, estaba enloqueciendome y tal vez valia la pena arruinar ese momento maravillosa para conoser la respuesta.

-no debo permitirme ver a mi hermano como un hombre.-me rode un poco mas fuerte con sus brazos pegandose mas a mi. era extraño, pero la respuesta de rechazo que me habia ideado toda la tarde era "eres mi hermano no un hombre" dandome a entender que para ella solo podia ser visto como hermano, sin embargo uso el "no debo permitirme" un rayo de esperanza llego a mis pojos pero, no podi ser seguro lo estaba mal interpretando,"no te agas ilusiones tonto, ella esta con kaito, si sintiera algo por ti lo diria no es el tipo de chicas que oculta lo que piensa o siente" sin agregar nada mas desidi disfrutar del bello momento que estaba pasando alado de mi hermana, poco a poco senti como los parpados me pempesaron a pesar, hasta que la luz que nos iluminaba desaparecio para combertir todo en un fondo negro rodeado de obscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno gente espero que les alla gustado, por que a mi si,,,**

**no es por que lo alla escrito yo eh!!!!!!**

**adoro estha pareja,,y bueno tenia que pasar algo entre ellos,**

**los dejare meditar en las palabras que dijo rin,,,,**

**&recuerden dejen reviws....**


End file.
